Not Fair
by The Girl in the Black Dress
Summary: I don't feel like writing a summary. - - Fem!Austria and Prussia, but other pairings. NOTE: They will not be the pairing in the end.


There's a frequent feeling I get, somewhere deep in the very darkest section of my heart, that feels slightly, by the _slightest_ bit anyone can possibly imagine, attracted to Gilbert. Whereas to everything else in my heart, brain and gut, he's a completely moronic fifth-rate fool that has absolutely no clue on how to act like a proper gentlemen. No, not even that. _A human being._ He lacks every skill of which a person needs to communicate and function properly, yet refuses to do anything about it. He claims himself to be "awesome", his actions are repulsive and vulgar, his vocabulary and ability to comprehend intellectual theories are atrocious, yet I somehow feel strange around him. Not the strange where you want him to stop bothering you, but the one where you realize you want him to.

For some odd reason, I want to be around him more often. I look forward to his abrupt visits, despite my husband's hatred towards them. Ah, Daniel, I wish I could tell him but I don't have the heart. Our marriage has withered away though, so I suppose it

doesn't matter. I see the way he is around Vladmir. Yes, for sometime now I have come to the conclusion and full-acceptance that my husband of countless decades is homosexual. One day he will tell me, and I will make note to look surprised, crushed, shocked,

etc. He always took care of me, and that is what I appreciate. Daniel is much more of a companion than a romantic interest or partner.

Today I have a feeling Gilbert is coming for a visit, and I find myself making mistakes on the piano. Daniel takes a notice to it too, and has a very surprised expression. I am a piano prodigy and master, and I do _not _make mistakes, no matter what the situation.

Of course, Gilbert is the only exception in this matter. He makes my heart skip a beat, which I had only felt in the beginning of my relationship with Daniel.

"OI! RIIIINAAAAA!" I stop playing with a dark crash of notes. I am convinced that his voice is that of Satan or some devil creature, attempting to make me sin in some way. Daniel rubs his forehead and sighs.

"I vill get my frying pan…" He mutters and walks away. I stand and smooth out my skirt, preparing myself for yet another shouting-match.

"Gilbert, I do not know how many times I have to tell you, my name is Katharina. Please, for ze love of Beethoven, get it right!" I snap, frowning at the shameless Prussian in front of me. He grins proudly, always finding it amusing to frustrate me in any way

possible. He walks closer to me, bending down to get to my eye-level. I cross my arms angrily.

"Austriaaaaa!" He whines, which makes me want to punch him. Instead I give him a well-deserved smack to the head.

"Do not use my proper name, I loathe the reminder of living as zuch a being." He's silent for a few seconds, and then begins to laugh. Gilbert clutches his stomach and laughs so hard tears come to his eyes.

"VHAT IS IT?" I demand furiously, my cheeks turning red with rage.

"Vone, you hit like a pathetic little frauline, and two, you used to alvays make me call you 'Austria'! Changing your mind now, are we?" He smirked and ruffled my used-to-be-neat dark brown hair.

"Shut your unsophisticated mouth, Gilbert. You have absolutely no idea how incompetent… Incompetent…" I clench my fists and look away, gritting my teeth.

"What?" He teases, pointing a finger at me. "Incompetent what?"

"You… You incompetent ASSHOLE!" I shout, automatically covering my mouth with one hand. By the look on Gilbert's face, he didn't expect me to curse. I _never _speak any vulgar or foul language, even if I'm infuriated. Gilbert's blank face turns into a smirk.

"Come vith me, Katharia." Before I can comprehend his request, Gilbert sweeps me off my feet and walks out of my house with Daniel just realizing that Gilbert technically kidnapped me.

"_He called me Katharina…" _I think to myself a light blush spreads across my pale cheeks.

I hate how he can make me blush and do the things I never do. It's not fair, and Gilbert knows it full-well.


End file.
